


Slip and Fall

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bitter reminder that nct fell during a concert, M/M, Mutual Pining, Taeyong is a mom, Yuta can be the dad, a bit of angst, a bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Slip and FallYuta x TaeyongIt was slippery and many members fell on stage prompting Taeyong to be the mom that he was. But even if he hadn’t obviously slipped on stage, Yuta knew he had fallen way too hard for the leader and wished he would be noticed too.





	Slip and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is just something I wanted to write after that gruesome concert last May 12. I know a lot of other artists slipped and they were performing while being drenched; the fans too, they watched while being drenched. Anyway.. my contribution to the yutae tag, please enjoy ^^

Taeyong was furious, of course he was. He just saw their youngest slip on stage and hurt his shoulder. He bit his lip nervously as he watched Jisung continue performing with the rest of the Dream members. He held his breath as Jaemin spun around and thanked the heavens because Renjun was holding his hand and the boy has balance and high friction shoes. But Mark slipped and Taeyong closed his eyes, Mark’s wrist would’ve hurt from that fall, and his heart sank deeper than it already was. Knowing that the song is about to end, Taeyong immediately walked towards the exit to meet the young ones and make sure they are not hurt or injured.

There was a heavy sigh as he watched the leader walked out, of course Taeyong would be a worry wart and fuss on every member and perhaps that made him hurt a little and be a bit jealous because for him, he would have wanted Taeyong’s undivided attention. For all the years, he had either stayed silent, played it as a joke or just shrugged and called them best friends, but the feeling just got stronger and now it was consuming him; but he kept his façade, he would never have that attention nor affection.

Taeyong was scurrying as he met the Dream members in the hallway, head and body draped with thick towels, and he immediately checked on Jisung. The youngest was smiling but Taeyong drew the younger’s shirt off of his shoulder and saw the red swollen area.

“Please get him some ice to reduce the swelling. Taeyong begged one of the managers who nodded and led the younger towards the medical room. Taeyong then looked at Mark who was holding his wrist and frowned because he can already tell that it was sprained. “You too, follow manager-nim.” Taeyong said and Mark nodded and trailed after the two. “Come, you need to get changed.” Taeyong said and led the others back to their dressing room where their hyungs fussed on them.

Taeyong can’t breathe, he was having a mental breakdown at the moment because in a few short minutes, all 18 of them are gonna perform and possibility of slipping and falling on stage is around 85% after watching a lot of idols slip and fail, including his dear friend Hansol.

“Relax, we’ll be careful.” Johnny patted Taeyong’s shoulder but the leader was not having any of it.

Taeyong took a deep breath and then faced each member; this is the only time he’ll be able to do this.

“Mark, take it easy okay, you need to keep your wrist from any more injuries. Jisung baby, don’t overexert yourself. Jeno, you almost slip earlier, just don’t overexert yourself as well. Jaemin.” Taeyong searched and Jaemin raised his hand. “Be careful. When you jump later, please not too high.” Jaemin said then turned to Ten. “Ten, your footwork is tricky, be careful.” Taeyong exhaled and Ten smiled and patted his shoulder.

“I’ll be careful.” Ten assured him.

Then before they were called on standby, Taeyong approached Yuta and sighed. “Don’t jump. Please don’t jump.” Taeyong said and Yuta flashed him a reassuring smile.

“If it makes you calm down then I won’t jump, I promise you I won’t jump.” Yuta replied and Taeyong relaxed and smiled at him, eyes connecting with his fellow 95 liner.

“Thank you.” Taeyong said and Yuta’s heart skipped a beat, he had really fallen for his leader.

Taeyong gritted his teeth as he eyed Jaehyun almost falling face flat on the stage. He kept his face void of emotions though, performing for the crowd like they were expected to. But when Winwin fell flat on his face, Taeyong had to hold back his curses. Once they were backstage and the stylist were fussing over Mark’s clothes, for the NCT Dream’s stage, Taeyong sighed and patted each kid before he went to change clothes for 127’s performance, checking Winwin’s face for any scratches as they were led to change clothes.

Taeyong still held his breath as Dream performed, of course Jisung and Mark were already injured, Jeno almost slipped and then Jaemin; he can’t allow another injury happen after that back problems that almost halted Jaemin’s career.

“127, on standby.” They heard the staff call out and they lined up for their entrance.

“Calm down, we’re halfway there.” Yuta said and Taeyong nodded and sighed, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“I am worried, especially for black on black, it’s a tricky and taxing choreography.” Taeyong let out a worried ramble and Yuta took all the self restraint he could gather not to kiss the older to reassure him that it will be okay. “Don’t jump okay?” Taeyong reminded and Yuta chuckled then answered him in his aegyo voice, making Taeyong smile.

Touch went well at the start but towards the end , Doyoung fell and then Winwin. Yuta almost slipped when he jumped and Taeyong almost had a heart attack. But they had to smile so they all did until the lights dimmed and they were ushered back to get their final stage clothes on.

“Just be careful!” Taeyong shrieked and everyone nodded as they walked towards the stage.

Yuta extended his hand as he was positioned on Taeyong’s left. When Taeyong reached his place, he placed his arm on Yuta’s back, because it was their starting form and also because it grounds him every time they perform.

The music blasted and they all got into the zone as they performed the last song of the night. Taeyong was worried sick and when Jaemin jumped, he held his breath because that was far too close for Jaemin to slip. Johnny started tripping and Taeyong held his breath, eyeing the friend who repeatedly trip but he had a face to keep. He was looking at his youngest as Jisung took center stage. He bit his lip as Jisung lessened his movements to prevent himself from slipping. Once that Jeno took center, Taeyong held his breath, this will be difficult and like he had predicted, Jeno stumbled and he had to check up onhim as they passed each other. But as he placed into position, he gritted his teeth because Yuta is walking towards the center and he was muttering a faint Please don’t jump like it was a prayer. He let a sigh of relief as Yuta stopped and just danced along with the choreography, forgoing his jump.

The ordeal was almost over but when they dismounted, he caught sight of Yuta almost slipping along with Jisung slipping hard, he gritted his teeth ad just hoped that they could just end it already. And with a loud resounding slip from the side, Taeyong realized that gentle Kun also slipped and he had to hold back a curse as he pulled Jisung to his side as they went backstage.

Taeyong’s eyes were focused as their managers and staffs handed them towels and held blow dryers to help them dry off the water on their hairs and clothes. Taeyong checked each member who slipped and fell, urging them to be truthful as this could lead to injuries. Jeno assured him that he was fine, the dreamies was playing it off and he was envious of the energy the kids had. Taeyong checked on Kun and the Chinese just smiled at him, ensuring that he did slip and it hurt but it was fine and no cracked bones, he may need to take muscle patches though. Johnny was slumped and Ten was massaging his tense shoulders and Taeyong just beamed them a soft smile.

Yuta observed the leader check each member for injuries and reminded them to take care of their bodies, especially Mark who is doing three times the work load as any of them. He smiled bitterly, rubbing a hand on his knee that he may have scraped or bruised as he slipped earlier but he will not allow his leader to worry about him, one less member to think of, and one less burden for the tired leader.

“You slipped.” Yuta looked at Taeyong who had his dark eyes pinned at him and Yuta tried to smile it off. “How’s your knee?” Taeyong asked and Yuta smiled even more.

“It’s fine, don’t worry too much. I did not jump did I?” Yuta tried to lighten up the mood.

“But you still slipped.” Taeyong replied, voice strict and demanding making Yuta sigh.

“It’s not that bad.” Yuta replied. Not as bad as I’ve fallen in love with you was unsaid.

Taeyong sighed and sat next to Yuta, seeking warmth and comfort from the younger. “You are such a mom Taeyong.” Yuta joked but he felt Taeyong’s arm wrap around his waist and head resting on his shoulder.

“Why don’t be the dad and share the burden?” Taeyong mumbled, eyes closed and arms holding Yuta tightly without a chance for escape.

“Are you being serious?” Yuta nervously laugh while willing his heart to stop beating that fast. There was no response but he felt the head on his shoulder nod. “Taeyong.” Yuta bit his lip and when he felt a kiss on his cheek, Yuta had a mental breakdown.

“I’ve fallen for you Yuta, a long time ago.”Taeyong said softly, almost a whisper and Yutahad to face Taeyong, he had to confirm that he was not dreaming, nor imagining things. “I liked our Japanese promotions because you’re always next to me.” Taeyong said with flushed cheeks. “Like you’re NCT’s dad and I am the mom.” Taeyong said and Yuta feels like he’s about to faint. ‘Please say something?” Taeyong said, eyes pleading as tears well up.

“I love you.” Yuta said after a few agonizing moments, smile showing his straight white teeth and eyes sparkling. “For so long I had thought of confessing to you, of how I fell so hard I couldn’t escape.” Yuta continued and Taeyong blushed as he leaned in and captured Yuta’s lips in a passionate kiss.

“Sorry to burst your bubble but you both are needed for the ending stage.” Their manager spoke and they both broke apart and put some distance between them.

“Fucking finally, Ten you’re not a mistress anymore! I’m divorcing Taeyong!” Johnny called out and Ten’s laughter was heard as he ran to his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips.

“Finally!” Ten giggled while both Yuta and Taeyong gape at the teasing smiles of their members.

“You lose Jaehyun, I get to top later!” They heard Doyoung snicker and Jaehyun grunting making both of them confused.

‘They bet on who would confess first and Doyoung hyung placed his trust on Taeyong hyung.” Mark explained, giving them a wide smile. “Finally you both are clear with what you both feel, at least slipping on stage had some good effect on someone.” Mark added then gathered the dreamies who were buzzing with excitement.

“Come on, we have kids to look out for.” Yuta beamed him a smile and offered a hand making Taeyong laughed before taking the offered hand.

“At least I am not doing this alone.” Taeyong said and kissed Yuta one last time before they walked back to the stage.

 

 

 


End file.
